The invention relates to a bone screw with a thread section, a tip on a first end and a head for engaging with a screwdriver at the opposite second end.
From EP-A-0 682 917 a hollow cylindrical pin is known, which has an outer bone thread, beginning at a distance from its tip, and also recesses in its outer casing to enable bone integration. The device is constructed in such a way that screwing in is possible only into a drilled hole, which has to be made beforehand.
From WO 97/37603 a bone screw is known, the shank of which has a plurality of perforations, made by drilling, for growing in.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,343 a bone screw system with a chamfered bone screw is known.